


A Year's Snow

by Kokoai



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoai/pseuds/Kokoai
Summary: One whole year had passed since Sorey and Mikleo had seen their first snow, since their relationship had truly began, and now on a snowy night they would move further.





	A Year's Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't gonna write any form of Christmas fic this year. And this is still a day late and really not even Christmas-y but whatever. 
> 
> Shoutout to Dakijen's art that was the inspiration for this.

Snowy nights were nonexistent in Elysia. The first snow Sorey and Mikleo had seen came with readied weapons and searching for some form of hellion. Sure they had read about snow, knew it existed, but neither had been ready for flakes crashing into them. 

Every subsequent snow was far calmer, Mikleo utilizing it to test new artes, while Sorey simply gazed at the flurries. He'd chuckle when a flake would hit his nose,  and then find himself with a face full for breaking Mikleo’s concentration. 

On nights ill suited for arte practice, they would find a tree to settle under and simply enjoy the fresh air. One such night, had come with Mikleo curled up against Sorey’s all too warm chest, and their lips pressed together for the first time. 

A year later, they'd find themselves in Pendrago on a similar night, but their hands clasped as they strolled beneath the moonlight. 

Rose had conned them into going to a holiday party the Sparrow Feathers hosted. As furious as Mikleo had been at Sorey for taking such an obviously rigged bet and landing them in these outfits, Mikleo couldn't deny that Sorey looked good. Large red jacket trimmed with white fur, matching pant, and a red hat embroidered with the Shepherd’s crest. 

On Sorey's side, he was glad to have lost that bet. Mikleo's form being hugged by a similarly styled jacket that reached his knees, tan belt secured around his waist, white pants, tan lace up boots, a big green bow with a gold bell around his neck, and a furry  headband with antlers to top everything off. Sorey was caught between describing the sight as ‘adorable’ or ‘breathtaking’. 

Their walk towards the inn was slow and filled with chatter about how this holiday came to be. Another day and they could have stayed out until sunrise, but once Sorey was shivering Mikleo would drag him inside if needed. 

Rose had been all too eager to save gald by booking the smallest room possible for the boys. Not that they'd have complained before, but neither dared to question her. 

Mikleo pushed through the door, uncaring to potential wandering eyes. Dim moonlight slipping between the curtains illuminated the mostly bare room. 

Sorey had been ready to strip and burrow beneath every blanket they had, but he noticed Mikleo twisting the hem of his coat. His cheeks were flushed and glowing from the moonlight cascading over his cheekbones. Even his hair held an ethereal glow with the soft light behind him. Sorey shook his head so as not to end up staring and missing anything Mikleo may have said.

“Is something wrong?” Sorey asked. Mikleo wouldn't look at him, instead focused on the ground while his lips quivered. 

“Arg,  I knew this was stupid…” Mikeo muttered. 

Sorey tilted his head and hummed, but wouldn't press any further if Mikleo didn't want to talk.

“I… was talking with Lailah and somehow she convinced me,” he paused as he fumbled with his belt and shrugged the coat open “this was a good idea.” He had gone completely red and lacked all courage to learn Sorey's reaction. 

Whatever Sorey had been anticipating it wasn't a red lace bikini top stretched taut over Mikleo's chest. Sorey gulped before he spoke,

“Uh I mean. I wouldn't say… it's a bad… idea.” He could barely focus on words when he could follow every dip and curve of muscles beneath fabric. 

“There’s… more.” Mikleo swore he'd combust. His heart was in his stomach as he nudged his pants down enough to reveal red lace panties and the tops of matching stockings. 

Despite Sorey's outfit being a size big, his pants were incredible tight now. His eyes roamed down Mikleo’s body, following those curves his hands had memorized. As his gaze drifted further, he found himself glued to the sight of Mikleo’s half hard cock. 

“I shouldn't have… of course this was a bad idea.” Mikeo grumbled. 

“What? Mikleo, you look… great.” That was the word he choose. Hundreds of words he’d gained through countless books adding to an already vast vocabulary, and this was the pinnacle of his ability to describe something that left him unable to think, breath, or even move. 

Mikleo made a small sound as he clutched an elbow. How his face could get any warmer he didn't understand. He'd have covered himself up if not for that brief glance to Sorey’s blank face. Then the anxieties crept in. Was that a good reaction, or was Sorey figuring out how to reject this entire concept?

While they had talked about taking this step forward in their relationship, it had only be casual. Mikleo had given Lailah every detail and she assured him that this wouldn’t blow up in his face, but now that he stood here, in front of Sorey like  _ this _ he suddenly regretted it all.

“Can I?” Sorey held a hand above Mikleo's waist. Mikleo hadn’t even noticed Sorey coming closer, but he had wanted nothing more than to feel Sorey’s hands on him. His only response was a simple nod. 

Sorey's touch was warm and sent shivers through Mikleo. Soft hums followed behind the fingers trailing across Mikleo's thigh. Mikleo moaned lightly when those fingers skimmed over a pert nipple. 

Lips daringly touched pristine skin beside the elastic shoulder straps. Soft and slow until they had permission to stay. A trail of kisses would lead Sorey to a smooth, unmarked collarbone, and he'd drag his teeth across before picking a spot to bite down. Intermixed with a moan was the sloppy sound of sucking hard on that patch of skin. So hard it'd flushed a deep purple once free. 

Sorey brought one hand to the back of Mikleo’s head, pulling him in for a deep kiss. His hands found Mikleo’s hips while their lips found a rhythm within the sloppy sounds of their lips pressing and parting. Their tongue hung in mid air for a moment as Sorey pulled back to rest their foreheads together.

“Should we take this to the bed?” Sorey's warm breath spread across Mikleo's face, leading to both a shiver and a moan. Mikleo’s arms snaked around Sorey's neck, pulling him into a kiss while the rest of him drug them towards the bed. 

The instant Mikleo's knees hit the bed he fell back. He could help moaning at simply feeling hands on his thighs. 

“How far are we going tonight?” Sorey's fingers curled against Mikleo's inner thigh. 

“As far as you want.” 

“Can I try something new?” Not often was Sorey this forward, but with that nervous gleam in his eyes, the one that said he only wanted to make Mikleo feel good, how could anyone say no?

“Of course, though at least tell me?” Mikleo slid a hand over either of Sorey's. 

After a hard swallow, Sorey moved a hand over Mikleo's thigh, far enough over that he could lightlyly press a finger to Mikleo's hole. 

“I, uh, want to try using my tongue here.” he gave a light push again against the soft panties. 

“I'm fine with it.” Mikleo sat up, placing himself on the edge while Sorey sat on his knees. 

“You sure?” Sorey asked after placing a kiss against the strained fabric covering Mikleo's cock. 

Anticipation drowning his voice, Mikleo opted to push his hips towards Sorey, effectively rubbing his cock across Sorey's face.

The hint was understood though, and Sorey brought a hand up to tug the panties aside. He couldn't help but to take a moment to appreciate the smooth skin surrounding this ring of muscle. There really wasn't any inch of Mikleo that Sorey didn't find beautiful. 

He let out a breath before licking his lips and leaning in to press the flat of the tongue against Mikleo's skin. Gently, he drug the tip of his tongue down the gap between Mikleo's cheeks and then with hands on both cheeks, slowly pushed inside. 

A sharp gasp shot past Mikleo's lips. Sorey was barely moving; pushing, waiting, pushing more, but every movement had Mikleo shivering. He knew he wanted Sorey deeper, and before he could think to do it, he spread his legs. He slid one hand under his calf in order to lift his leg, feeling that it would somehow give Sorey better mobility. 

His hunch seemed correct when Sorey started twisting and thrusting. He felt his own arousal growing, his cock breaking free of the lace confines. There hadn't been a single finger in him, yet he was leaking and moaning. Sorey's name kept filling the space between moans, often overlapping.

This didn't waver him, in fact, it only encouraged him to move faster. Flick his tongue more, push deeper and quicker; any and everything to get every little sound possible. 

He pulled away for a moment, just long enough to slide the panties off, and then he was back to his rhythm.   


Only when Mikleo was tugging at his hair did Sorey stop. He trailed his lips over Mikleo's thighs, coming to a stop within the dip between leg and hip. Sorey turned his head just enough that he could feel the smallest tickle of pubic hair against his chin. While nowhere near as soft as the hairs on his head, these hairs were still surprisingly soft, but with a hint of coarse. Sorey knew he shouldn't enjoy the feeling so much, but he took every chance to bury himself there even if only for a moment. 

“Sorey.” Need dripped from every syllable,  and when Sorey looked up, he met violet eyes bursting with lust. Heavy panting rocked Mikleo's entire body. Looking up at this only aroused Sorey further. Without a single word, Mikleo was begging. His panting carrying desperate pleas. Pleas that Sorey knew all too well. 

“What is it?” Sorey blew over Mikleo's fully erect cock before giving the smallest of licks to the tip.  

Mikleo's eyes fell to the side, but his hips rolled into Sorey. There was no fighting the moan that slid past Sorey’s lips, but he wanted to hear Mikleo this time. 

“I want more of you… I want your…” Mikleo's quickly hid his face behind his hands.   


“Mikleo.” Sorey spoke low. He leaned back only to trail his hands up Mikleo's body until he had Mikleo's hands in his. There was no resistance against pulling them away. “we don't have to do that if you're--”

“N-no, I want it. It's just…” 

“Nerve wracking. I know. My heart won't stop. But with you, I'm comfortable with anything.” Sorey interjecting with a smile. 

“I don't… I didn't actually read up on this.” Mikleo confessed.

“Then let me handle it. Just tell me if anything hurts? Or if you want to stop.” 

Mikleo nodded and Sorey smiled as he placed a light kiss to Mikleo's lips. 

Sorey slid off the bed to rummage through his bag for a clear container, which he set on the bedside table before dropping every article of clothing to the floor. 

After slotting himself around Mikleo's hips, he retrieved the container and coated his hands in the gel before he gripped his own leaking cock. His other hand went to Mikleo, spreading the gel around and in him. 

There was a whine as Sorey pulled his hands back, but that quickly turned into a fragmented moan when his cock pressed against Mikleo's hole. 

One last confirmation that Mikleo wanted this, and Sorey slid in. No more than an inch at first, but Mikleo's voice was already so so loud. 

Sorey twitched, wanting to bury himself already, but if Rose’s book was right, that would likely cause a lot of pain. So he waited for any sign that Mikleo was ready for more. 

He took Mikleo clawing at his hips as the affirmation and moved another inch. Mikleo moaned as expected. Then came intermixed screaming when Mikleo pulled Sorey forward enough so that he was completely inside. 

The tight coiling in his gut told Sorey he wouldn't last long, not with Mikleo squeezing around him. A bead of sweat rolled down Sorey's neck, and with a deep breath he pulled out halfway only to push back in. Between how deeply Mikleo had cried ‘Sorey’ and the twitching of his body, Sorey had no chance. 

Each convulsion filled Mikleo more and more. When Sorey pulled back it was with a trail of his own seed. 

Mikleo held an arm over his eyes. While Sorey had want to crawl under the covers, he knew clean up now would be easier than later. Getting Mikleo up and into the bathroom took Sorey carrying him. 

With what strength Mikleo had left, he conjured enough water for Sorey to clean them both before he was deep in sleep. 

Sorey managed to get them both back to bed and under the covers before exhaustion finally pulled him under, but not before he could whisper a ‘happy winter’ to Mikleo. 


End file.
